


zashtoto zashto... zavarshva

by rinandulric



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Not Happy, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-09
Updated: 2019-09-09
Packaged: 2020-10-12 23:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20572859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinandulric/pseuds/rinandulric
Summary: If Nico thought he came here with any power over Lewis, he was wrong. His craftiness had gained him nothing.





	zashtoto zashto... zavarshva

**Author's Note:**

  * For [singlemalter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/singlemalter/gifts).

A resounding _why did you do that _runs through Lewis as he hangs up. At first, he thought showering and listening to music would be enough, but the frustration from the sham that was Qualifying yesterday, the race that by all accounts should have been his, and the frankly obsessively disrespectful home crowd got the better of him. Blow-drying his hair while facing the mirror, he got the idea to call Nico up to his hotel room, no questions asked. He was well aware of the circumstances, of how Nico looked and spoke of him ever since he cruelly took what would’ve been his fourth title from him in Abu Dhabi, how obsessed with him Nico had become. Even if not in the same vein, Max said it best: Nico just wanted attention, but even so he never was shameless enough to talk to Lewis himself, an intoxicating daring game unfolding between them whenever Nico was in the paddock for a race.

Does Lewis calling him for the first time in years mean he let him win? No. Lewis was intent on letting him know he was only there to be used. Whatever they were doing, it was under his rules. He mouthed the same thing while he walked to the door after hearing a knock. Opening it, he barely regards Nico, throwing an unimpressed glare his way and walking back inside his room, ignoring the initially shy look he had on his face. Lewis leans against the glass table opposite the bed, expectantly looking at Nico making his way in, shutting the door and taking off his shoes first. He frowns when a chuckle makes its way over to him from Nico, his mouth curling into a smug smile.

“Is this really how you say hello to old friends?”

Lewis knows, _loathes_, how after all this time, even at this distance (or lack thereof), Nico will continue to switch gears and try to get in his head, but his mind is already made up. He wasn’t giving him the satisfaction of playing his games, keeping his silence. When Nico closes in on him, already undoing the buttons on his shirt, he remains still, letting him plant kisses on and around his mouth he doesn’t bother returning, not even closing his eyes and keeping his indifferent look while Nico undresses himself before him.

Already feeling his cock harden in its tight confines, Lewis takes off his shirt just as Nico reaches down to take his pants off and away, immediately returning to kiss Lewis when he’s done, rough and bruising, forcing his eyes closed and using his now free hand to hold Lewis’ head while the other rubs his erection through his loose shorts. The inherent height advantage Nico has over him, along with Lewis’ position against the table, means his head is pretty much over the other’s. Lewis makes sure not to get carried away, wrestling control back from Nico by raising his hands over his shoulders and pushing him down. A moan comes up to him when Nico uses the opportunity to lick his nipple for only an instance, promptly shutting it by biting his lip, disregarding Nico’s laugh as he trails kisses down his abs, smirking one last time when he looks up at Lewis and, already on his knees, pulls down his shorts and briefs in one go, unveiling his stiff cock.

Still acting uninterested, Lewis lets Nico stroke him slowly while mouthing his balls, maintaining furious eye contact, doing his best to get a reaction out of him. Having had enough, Lewis holds the base of his cock, rubbing Nico’s lips and cheek in commanding fashion. When Nico wrap his mouth around it, slowly making his way down the shaft, Lewis moans slightly, laying his arms back and continuing to watch Nico work around him, tongue swirling all over him and using all the saliva he could muster, same as always. When he sees Nico reach down for his briefs, Lewis immediately grabs and pulls at his hair, fucking his mouth, not allowing him to focus on anything other than him. He chokes at every thrust, and as much as Lewis would like to get off on this, he knows letting himself go like that would only please Nico. Instead, he pulls him away, lifting him up with a hand under his chin and then pushing hard enough for him to get the memo.

Nico falls on the bed, lifts his bottom up to help himself remove his underwear and stays there, balanced on his elbows. Lewis can see right through him, through the smile that, more than daring him to do him right then and there, challenges him to. A familiar feeling rises, the pride with which he always rose to the task overcomes him, and as a man of God, he reckons it wouldn’t be such a bad idea to treat him like the heathen he is, fuck his brains out and see whether he can keep up, if only so that Nico doesn’t get any ideas about the meaning of whatever they’re doing.

Lewis climbs onto the bed and interrupts Nico just as he starts talking, jamming his index and middle fingers down his throat. Surprised when he finds no resistance in the form of gagging, Lewis has him work on getting them as wet as possible, licking around them, gums excreting spit like he was snacking on them. Immediately after pulling them out, he uses his other hand to pull him on his thigh so he’s lying on his back. Wet fingers poke at the rim of Nico’s ass and he bites his tongue in anticipation, refusing to break eye contact with Lewis even as he shoves his way in, only flinching as he mumbles in bliss, his erection buzzing between them.

In all honesty, Lewis finds it admirable how Nico is keeping his hands off himself no matter how deep he goes and even with a third finger inside him, relishing in the feeling that he’s keeping him tied down so far. His gut twists at the thought that Nico’s kept himself prepped for this exact occasion all these years, just for him. He pulls his fingers out, still not finding even a hint of pleading in Nico’s expression. He turns and reaches for the condom pack, wrapping his cock in the latex and coating it in lube thereafter. Turning back to Nico, it’s as though he hasn’t moved an inch, and Lewis quickly positions so he’s sitting straight up, Nico’s legs making their way up to his shoulders.

The hand around his cock helps him make his way through, initially bordering on his hole, eyeing Nico’s reaction through the whole ordeal. Pushing himself in, a gasp breaks away from Nico, following by content, thrilled hums, urging him on. Initially he keeps it slow, feeling Nico’s body adjust to the sensation as he thrusts deeper, soliciting moans Nico can’t help but bite his lip at. Once he figures he’s gotten him loose enough, Lewis grabs his calves and ups the pace, at which Nico lets his head fall back, wailing his praises, hands desperately griping the sheets. It does nothing less than lead Lewis further, the sight of Nico’s neck dancing as he throws his head around in ecstasy, the light from the lamp on the bedside table throwing white shades on his already light skin, the moans and gasps escaping from Nico like lullabies to him. Lewis himself groans, caught in a rush at the feeling of being inside Nico, at how their bodies sung at the intimacy.

But it feels all wrong in his head, to give Nico that state of mind, to have him yell out his name like they were lovers, eyes looking into his as though he was trying to merge the two of them. He’s sick of it, sick of his attempts. He pulls out, pulling Nico closer and laying himself above him, holding onto the back of his thighs as he steers himself back in, keeping up his vicious charge. At some point, he falls forward so as to press deeper inside him, balancing himself on his hands laid on the mattress next to Nico’s sides, at which he wraps his legs around Lewis’ back. The sour feeling doesn’t go away, and Nico crying out his name unsettles him further, forcing him to bring a hand to aggressively cover his mouth, gripping his jaw and pushing his face away, feeling him mumble in total surrender under his grasp.

At no point does Lewis stop, continuing to thrust hard and without opposition, looking at Nico as though looks could kill, finding utter pleasure in dominating him, leaving him helpless. His breath becomes shaky as he feels his orgasm make its way from his gut, never going any slower as he feels himself burst inside Nico, his whole body shivering at the release as he groans, hot and rough. Pulling out, he releases Nico’s jaw, ignoring what little whines he still had left in him.

Confidence swells in Lewis, sure that he has won him out. If Nico thought he came here with any power over Lewis, he was wrong. His craftiness had gained him nothing.

When they sit on their bottoms and their gazes meet, though, his eyebrows furrow, the sentiment not real to Lewis anymore now that his enthusiasm is slipping away. There’s a real, wordless plea to Nico’s face now, admitting his defeat. Lewis feels himself being dragged to a place he would rather not visit, memories of another time coming in waves, before petty squabbles and mind games at high speeds brought their relationship to a screeching halt. There was nothing between them if not a mutual sentiment.

_ maybe we both lost far more than we bargained for_

A crushing confession, and Lewis suddenly feels the need to make something of this encounter, to let Nico know he regrets what happened between them, far more than he hates himself, circumstance, or even Nico himself for all of it. Affection strikes him when he sees Nico mouth his name, and looking at his stomach, drops of precum adorning it, he decides to finish him, feeling he’s deserving of it as even now he won’t stroke himself.

Closing in again, Lewis spits on his fingers and lowers his head, kissing the inside of Nico’s thighs while fingering him quick and hard, the gap in his ass already puffy from earlier. Nico repeatedly calls him by name, and when Lewis wraps his lips around his cock, he only does it louder amidst intense gasps, swinging his hips to fuck himself and Lewis’ mouth harder, as Lewis himself works through all of him, doing everything to thrill, to induce pleasure. The hands around his head tell him Nico’s not lasting much longer, and when he feels Nico pull at him slightly, he leans closer to him, switching to his hand to jerk him off in quick, strong strokes while still fingering. Nico uses his hands as an anchor, himself trying to lean his head as close as possible to Lewis’, nearly moaning into his mouth.

Lewis feels the muscles in Nico’s ass loosen completely and soon enough his orgasm hits, the shock and suffocating bliss running through the whole of him and into his hands, holding onto Lewis’ temples as cum blasts all over Nico’s torso and Lewis continues to stroke. Now desperate, he pulls hard at Lewis, sucking at various spots on his neck after he lets go and falls on Nico completely, while Lewis himself licks every drop of cum that had dripped onto his hand. He surprises Nico by taking his head in his hands, kissing him from over him after readjusting his legs to better balance himself on top of Nico. Their hands go all over their necks, jaws, hair, temples; tongues clashing as they kiss full-mouthed, tasting not just of mint, spit, or Nico’s bodily fluids, but of apologies and regrets, promises and second chances.

Slowly their kisses turn into weak pecks on each other’s lips, and as everything surrounding him seems to break down and back into reality, Lewis can only feel shame for allowing himself to entertain the idea of coming back together with Nico, all the risk associated, all the pain they would have to build back from. Looking at Nico, there’s an-all revealing shade of red embarrassment to his face, likely finding remorse in this event just as much as everything else. There’s a glint of hope to his eyes, threatening to strike down Lewis’ hardheaded return from their thrills.

“Lewis-“

“No.”

Their eyes meet one last time and Lewis can’t help the sad expression, getting up and discarding the condom, helping himself to the tissues on the bedside table. Now in his shorts from earlier, he lounges on the armchair next to the glass door leading to the balcony, refusing to break his sight away from the laptop on his thighs as it dully turns on, noting how slowly it seems to do so now of all times. He does his best to ignore Nico’s deep breaths, hearing him use tissues and shuffling for his clothing.

“Bathroom’s all yours if you want.”

As much as he wants to, Lewis figures he can’t feel bad for giving Nico that scrap of kindness, if one could call it that. He only peeks at him through the corner of his eyes once, just as he opens the door to the bathroom, buck naked and all his attire in hand. As the door closes, he lowers his head to his hands, breathing deep and drowning out the knot in his throat. The grace with which Nico played with his hair, hands all over the place between his curls as they kissed; how soft Nico’s temples felt beneath Lewis’ hands as he slowly pulled them away, it all left imprints on his surface. The love they once shared and so abruptly ended all those years ago left blisters on his heart.

Lewis never wanted any of this, not their shitty romance, not their inevitable breakup, not Nico’s constant search for his attention, not this whole weekend to have unfolded like this, and most definitely not a reminder of everything he went for and lost with him.

There was only one thing on his mind when he called Nico up: to vent through his body, harsh and rough. Instead, he finds himself choking back memories, already having made his choice years ago, only reaffirming it here, in all its excruciating pain. 

**Author's Note:**

> What do you do when you've never written actual explicit porn and a friend gifts you fanfic of one of your favorite ships? You give back, of course! Disregarding the sadness, I see this as an absolute win!
> 
> Now, I wasn't expecting brocedes to be the first relationship with which I would be writing porn, but here we are! I had lots of fun writing this.
> 
> Love you bro, keep being cool.
> 
> Title(Bulgarian): "for what... it's over"  
Lyric from Ladytron - Fighting In Built Up Areas
> 
> Not a good or appropriate song by any means, I just like it.


End file.
